


Eternity

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Ra's is a little creepy, pairing mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Ra’s al Ghul keeps offering Tim eternity. He doesn’t know that Tim already has it.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2013.

There is no hiding how much Ra’s al Ghul wants Tim. The way the man wants him is up for debate, but it is his desire is obvious.

The boy is intelligent, cunning, clever, strong, and quite beautiful. Not only that, but Ra’s is sure that the qualities Tim shows are toned down from what they truly are and he is certain Tim is hiding some of his abilities. All in all, Tim is a very special person and deserves to be treated better than his current “family” is treating him.

Ra’s wants him to be his forever – as his ally, as his enemy, as his friend, or as his lover – Ra’s wants him there. So at the end of each of their conversations, after each meeting, he extends his offer.

“Join me, Detective. Join me and live forever with me.”

The boy always turns down his offer, but Ra’s will never stop extending it.

The first time Ra’s asked Timothy stands out vividly in his memory. They were standing in the wreckage of one of his former bases, one Tim had come to destroy personally.

They stood facing each other, Ra’s blatantly admiring the boy covered in blood and surrounded by fire.

He asked, and Tim smiled.

Ra’s is grateful for this memory, because Timothy was not wearing his cowl and the elder man could see every nuance of his face.

So Tim smiled.

But it was a humorless smile. Hesitant and conflicted, his eyes fluttering half-closed in what seemed to be despair. A moment passes, and he looks up. Ra’s sees something – knowledge, softness, and something unidentifiable.

“No.”

Tim’s answer never changes but Ra’s will not give up. He will never give up this precious boy, who seems to know so much of the world, even so young. He wants those old eyes to look at him and him alone. He wants that brilliant mind and elegant body to be close to him always.

He wants to know Timothy’s secrets.

He wants to know them all.

_

Tim is conflicted. He knows that Ra’s suspects something, but he’s positive that he doesn’t know for sure.

That would be interesting, though, if Ra’s found out what he was. After all, even he doesn’t know for sure.

He remembers… faces. People. But he doesn’t remember names. Those memories were from before even his first life.

Yes, his first life. Back several millennia ago. He doesn’t remember too much from those times, not unless he wants them. He remembers what he needs to remember. They are fluid, like water, flooding and receding, coming when needed and leaving when not.

The only thing he can figure is that he’s some kind of spiritual entity, passing as a soul or spirit from body to body. Born and dying like a normal human, but not. Because he remembers everything. He knows so much and is capable of nearly anything.

There have always been good and bad things about each of his lives, just like with every human life.

He’s enjoyed this life so far, even with all the pain he’s experienced. He doesn’t regret loving all those people. That’s the only thing he can take with him from life to life, after all. Emotions – the memories of the people he loved.

But Ra’s…

He’d never met Ra’s before, but he had known of him for a while. There were even two opportunities for him to have gone and meet the man. But he never had a reason.

Meeting the man in this life seems… appropriate. Perhaps even fate. Or, to use a word he learned from a woman many years ago,  _ _hitsuzen__.

The offer is tempting. So very, very tempting. There doesn’t seem to be any way for Tim to stop this cycle. All he knows is dying and waking in a new body. What if… What if he just stayed in this body. What if he took Ra’s up on his offer? What if he swam in the pit and let his body be rejuvenated, just so he could experience one life to its fullest?

What if he just gave into Ra’s?

Tim finds his biggest – and perhaps only – hesitancy is Ra’s methods of trying to bring “peace” to the world. Even after all these years, Tim still has his morals and still hates taking lives. Even guilty ones. Taking innocent lives is intolerable.

But if he’s honest with himself, he knows the man would respect his wishes. Tim wouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. He just worries over the possibility of Ra’s corrupting him to an unforgivable extent.

But…

Tim sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

Maybe… Maybe he could try coming to a compromise with Ra’s. Something that would benefit both of them to the greatest extent. But he must make sure the man does not find out about his… oddity.

He pulls out some paper and a pen.

Perhaps just this once…

_

They meet again months later, Tim taking the initiative to destroy one of Ra’s less important but still troublesome bases. He comes personally for several reasons – to take part in the experience, to give a conduit to his thoughts, and others. But most of all; to see Ra’s. Because he knows Ra’s will be there. He made sure of that.

Now they are standing facing each other, ninjas scrambling around them but never straying too close. Not daring to interfere with the face-off, not daring to get close to their Master’s favorite.

Tim bites the inside of his cheek, waiting.

Ra’s sighs, “You know, one could start to think you’re enjoying doing this, Timothy.”

“Really?” Tim smiles innocently, “One would certainly be slow then.”

“Ah, Timothy. If only any of the others I know could provide me as much amusement as you do.” Ra’s grins and steps forward.

Tim stays where he is, not letting any of his nervousness show. “But then I wouldn’t be very special, now would I?”

Ra’s hums, stopping close enough to touch, “I don’t know about that, Timothy.”

“Oh?”

“Hm,” Ra’s brings up a hand, brushing fingertips against Tim’s smooth cheek. “I must ask, Timothy.”

His fingers curl until he’s gently gripping Tim’s chin and Tim’s heart stutters.

“Join me, Timothy. Live forever with me.”

Ra’s is obviously expecting a negative answer, his expression somewhat melancholy. Tim looks into dark eyes and admires the aged face of his nemesis. He can’t help but savor this moment, to prepare for the reaction so that he can remember it perfectly forever.

Tim smiles.

“Yes.”


End file.
